Love Like the Wind
by Venus-Sarah
Summary: OUT OF CHARACTER. Bella is a goth. She's a smart-mouth bada** who shows no respect to authority...at times. She has a friend known as the wind. He was once human and wants to be human again. Now it's up to Bella to bring Edward back. *Read & Review*
1. Prologue

Love Like the Wind

I do not own the characters. They are all Stephenie Meyer's.

Prologue

**A Dream Within A Dream**

Take this kiss upon the brow!

And, in parting from you now,

Thus much let me avow—

You are not wrong, who deem

That my days have been a dream;

Yet if Hope has flown away

In a night, or in a day

In a vision, or in none,

Is it therefore the less _gone?_

All that we see or seem

Is but a dream within a dream.

I stand amid the roar

Of a surf-tormented shore,

And I hold within my hand

Grains of the golden sand—

How few! yet how they creep

Through my fingers to the deep,

While I weep—while I weep!

O God! can I not save

_One _from the pitiless wave?

Is _all_ that we see or seem

But a dream within a dream?

_--__**Edgar Allan Poe**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1-Anywhere_

_This is unbelievable. This winded figure in my mind, so full of color. The wind is like life we are touching every second. Yet it is still so mysterious. The wind is the love I don't understand but feel. All of this is love like winter. I know the wind is silent but at least I know the wind is there listening to me._

_I wonder who this person might be. I can never see his face yet I dance with him, I run with him, I feel him. Through the forest we would engage in recreation. At dawn and hours of darkness I would visit him, as he paints me a picture with his scented breeze of color. For comfort I would go to him and he would give me him completely._

_He is not like any other. Is he my angel? Is he my shadow? _

I awoke. Never in my life would I think he would visit me again. Yet all I hear is his voice and see his outward appearance in the breeze. I opened my window and let the cool air hit me. It sent a shiver up my spine. "Good morning to you too," I said. There was a knock on my door. It must have been my uncle Jacob. That guy was pretty much of an alcoholic in rehab and hasn't had a bottle of beer since my parents past. I don't even want to remember that night.

"Bella! Get up, time for school!" My uncle opened the door and a gust of wind went right past him. "Close that window its cold in here. I don't even know how you can deal with it in shorts."

I got ready and went down stairs where Alice was sitting at the table eating an apple. "Hey, Kiddo."

"Bella, can you make me breakfast? Uncle Jacob sucks at it. Pleeeease…" Alice is a little smart for her a ten you old, yet she doesn't know how to cook for herself.

"Sorry, but I don't want to be late again." I quickly left out the door having my hard combat boots beat against the concrete pavement. This is going to be another long walk to school. But there was a small zephyr guiding me. "Hello, dear friend." There was a tickle in my ear that must have been a hello. "So when will we meet?"

Then a swift motion of air brushed my ear and whispered, "_Soon."_

This really couldn't have been my imagination. It actually talked to me. _He _actually talked to me. Yet I only thought that happened at night because, well, I don't know why. But one thing for sure he's with me here, right now. Soon enough my imaginary friend will reveal himself to me.

He never told me his name. Only what he calls himself. _Posthumous_, continuing after one's death. I don't know why he calls himself that, but I'm guessing he's a wondering soul that can never find peace. Sad isn't it? He told me how he looked like yet I could never tell if he was lying. Hair as dark as night, eyes charcoal brown, and a poltergeist. A ghost.

Once upon a night he told me that he was wind by day and man by night. Yet he never bared himself to me. I want to see him. But he tells me to wait. I've dreamed of him before but I never really saw him except the winded figure. That's all.

But what I love the most is how he is so fond of the poet Edgar Allan Poe. He once recited a poem to help me sleep. _A dream._

_In visions of the dark night_

_I have dreamed of joy departed—_

_But a waking dream of life and light_

_Hath left me broken-hearted._

_Ah! What is not a dream by day _

_To him whose are cast?_

_On things around him with a ray_

_Turned back upon the past?_

_That Holy dream—that holy dream_

_While all the world were chiding,_

_Hath cheered me as a lovely beam_

_A lonely spirit guiding._

_What though that light, thro' storm and night,_

_So trembled from afar—_

_What could there be more purely bright_

_In truth's day star?_

Edgar Allan Poe was fascinating friend. But _he _always told me that's not why he liked Edgar, but because the words written would have touched anyone.

Since I was a little girl I would have the wind follow me. He was always there. But I don't remember that first day that he started following me. He was just _there_. My parents thought I was really crazy and made me take therapy, and that was when I stopped believing. But what got me to believe again was when my parents died.

When I arrived at school there were the same stare everyone gave me just because I was different. "You freaks better keep your eyes in you head!" But people just kept staring. A lot of them snickered under their breath, but I just glared back.

I hissed at one girl who was just gave me a look with disgust. Gosh, what do people have against Goth people? Real Goths are not depressing and suicidal like the posers you see at Hot Topic. Goths are fun to be around and aren't afraid to laugh at themselves ever so often. They don't worship Satan and aren't evil despite what some ignorant people might say. Goths don't all dress alike either. They like to create their own unique style. Goths are also very intelligent and creative. Goths DON'T envy the popular people.

Besides, we Goths do what we do because it makes us happy. Goths would rather stay who they are and be among the so called "freaks" than be like everyone else and be popular. I most definitely understand that there are more important things in life than popularity, and usually succeed in life while the popular ones don't become much of anything, that they're a worthless piece of crap.

It would be great to watch them squirm. All of a sudden this guy walked up to me. "Hey freak, you think it's funny that you called us a freak."

"I don't know, shouldn't you be asking yourself that?"

He laughed. "With all the rumors going around saying you killed a kid because he was mocking you, you sure don't look that tough."

That's when the boy started suffocating gasping for air. "Let…me…go…please." That's when the air was pushed right back into him and the boy fell to his knees. All I did was chuckle. "You are a weirdo!" Then the boy quickly ran away. There were even more stares from before. I sighed.

"Here we go _again._"

"_Sorry," _the wind whispered to me.

"Don't worry, it isn't your fault," I whispered back. I walked inside the school.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Hate it or Love it

I went into Mrs. Marr's class and figured it was a nap day because class was supposed to start but everybody looked all gloomy and droopy. Cooking class was the most boring class anyone can ever have and the worst part about it was when I needed a partner no one would be it. They would just continue with their assumption of how I'm crazy.

It's never fair anymore. But before Mrs. Marr actually continued with her lecture she spoke. "Everyone we have a new classmate with us who just moved here from Baton Rouge." There was a short awkward looking girl, who wore glasses. She must be a smarty pants or more like a nerd. She was a dirty blond and was extremely pale. At least she didn't look that bad, just the clothes she was wearing. She had a peach plaid knee length skirt on with a pink long sleeve that covered a whole lot that doesn't seem necessary. I know what that means. She's a preppy…my sworn enemy. "Isabella, you'll be watching over her taking her to places she'll need to go."

"Okay, look lady, I have my own classes to worry about there is no way in hell I am going to babysit someone who looks smart enough to find her own classes, and the names _Bella._"

"Watch your tone with me, Ms. Swan."

"Or what? You're gonna give me detention, write me up, send me to the principals office? No need…I'll go."

I got up and walked out of the classroom. That was rather enjoying. I wonder how Uncle Jacob is going to react. I bet he's going to be pissed, when he finds out what I did today.

But I was so used to getting in trouble that I guess it didn't matter anymore. I walked into the principal's office and sat in front of Mr. Milf.

He slowly turned around in his chair and tapped his finger on his desk. "Isabella."

"Lester."

"I prefer my last name, Ms. Swan."

"Well, I prefer my nickname, Lester."

"Bella, you are not showing any respect to authority. That will get you in a lot of trouble."

"With who? The FBI, CSI, the SWAT team? I don't even care if you expel me."

"Look…I'm not trying to be mean. I know you've been through a lot with your parents and all but you have things to live for."

"Like what?"

"You have your sister. I'm pretty sure she looks up to you. For all I know you could be a bad influence on your sister."

"The hell I am! And don't you dare say I'm a bad influence."

"Then prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Not to me. But to your sister."

"You can't expect me to be nice to anyone who treats me like crap practically all the time."

"Maybe if you were nicer than they would show you more respect. You can give it a try. And watch the mouth with teachers. You have one hell of a potty mouth. Maybe you can get dates if you were nicer. Even if you Hate it or love it."

"I don't date."

"Maybe you should try it. Loosen up. I know you're a very bright girl. Give yourself a break and maybe the teacher…I let you off the hook with a warning. Just don't do it again."

"Watever."


End file.
